Chandler's Children
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Rory is all grown up and on her own and Lorelai moved to NYC into Chandler's bulding and they meet and start dating and Chandler find's out he has Children from his highschool sweetheart when they show up at his door one day out of the blue.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One day Chandler is sitting in his recliner in his NYC apartment eating pizza,drinking a beer, and watching a ball game when there is a knock on his door so he get's up and walk's over to the door and open's it.

''Hello?'' he says and look's around then look's down and see's 2 children standing there.

''um hi who are you?'' he look's at them funny and question's them

''I'm Andrew I'm 7 and this is my sister Angie she's 4.'' he tell's him

''um okay and how did you um get here?'' he asks them

''in a cab my grandpa dropped us off we don;t have a place to live.'' he tell's him

''oh um okay come in.'' he says and let's them in

''are you guy's um hungry I ordered a pizza.'' he tell's him

''No thank you we just ate.'' Andrew tell's him

Chandler look's at the little girl ''what's wrong with her?'' he asks him

''she doesn't talk.'' he tell's him

''oh okay.'' Chandler says

''okay so why don't you guy's just sit down on the couch there while I make a phone call real quick.'' he tell's them

''okay.'' Andrew says and takes Angie to the couch and they sit down together.

Chandler pick's up the phone and call's Lorelai

''Hello?'' she says when she pick's up

''um sweetie could you possible come over I have a sitation here and I really need your help on what to do since you know what to do and I don't.'' he tell's her

''what's wrong babe?'' she asks him

''2 kids just showed up at my door.'' he tell's her

''What whose kid's are they?!'' she asks him

''I dont know mine maybe possibly.'' he tell's her

''What you have kid's you didn't know about?!'' she asks him

''I don't know but would you just come over here please?!'' he asks her

''okay sure calm down I'll be right there.'' she tell's him

''thank you.'' he says and hang's up and look's at the kid's awkardly and smiles until there is a knock on his door and he walk's over and answer's it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chandler open's the door

Lorelai kisses him

''mmm.'' he moan's into her mouth

''hey sweetie.'' he says

''hey so what's going on?'' she asks him

''come on in I'll show you what's going on.'' he tell's her and let's her in and closes the door behind her and lead's her into his apartment to the livingroom.

''guy's this is my girlfriend Lorelai...Lorelai this is Andrew he's 7 and Angie she's 4.'' he tell's her

''Hi!'' Lorelai says

''um hunnie can I possibly talk to you alone for a minute?'' she asks him

''yea sure be right back guys.'' he says and takes Lorelai into his rom closing the door

''what?'' he asks her

''I'm just finding it kind of hard to believe that you have a 4 year old.'' she tell's him

''What why?!'' he question's her

''Why?!' she question's him

''because I met you 4 year's ago and I thought that's when this thing between us sort of started do you know whose kid's they might be?'' she asks him

''yea I do.'' he tell's her

''whose then?'' she asks him

''Monica's.'' he tell's her

''What?!'' she question's him

''well that's when I was breaking it off with her so we could go our separate ways!'' he tell's her

''so what are you going to do?'' she asks him

''I don't know I mean I don't even have anywhere for them to sleep tonight.'' he tell's her

''I guess I could just call the boy's either Joey or Ross to pick up 2 air mattress's on thier way home.'' he tell's her

''or I could do it.'' she tell's him

''really?'' he asks her

''yes I'll be back in a little bit. she tell's and kisses him

''okay thank you.'' he says

They leave Chandler's bedroom and Lorelai leave's his apartment. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''so do you guy's have like any um stuff like clothes and stuff to wear?'' Chandler asks them

''at my grandpa's we do.'' Andrew tell's him

''oh okay.'' Chandler says

a while later Lorelai get's back with the boxes that contain the air mattresses and Chandler takes them.

''so how do we do this?'' he asks her

''with the vaccumm I'll go and get mine.'' she tell's him

''great.'' he says

she run's to her apartment and get's it and comes back and they open the boxe's and put the deflated air mattress's on the floor and plug the vaccumm in and start filling the mattress's with the air.

after they are done that.

''so do you have sheet's and blanket's and pillow's and everything?'' she asks him

''sheet's...sheet's.'' he says

''I got them.'' she says and grab's the vaccumm and goes back to her apartment and grab's extra sheet's,blanket's, and pillow's and bring's them to Chandler's apartment.

''you know your very good at all of this

''well I am a mom after all and you always have to be prepared.'' she tell's him

Joey and Ross come home.

''hey what is all of this Hi Lorelai.'' Joey asks them

''Hey Joey Hey Ross

''Hi Lorelai.'' Ross says

''well these are my kid's Andrew and Angie they are 7 and 4 and they just showed up today out of the blue so I'm a fulltime father now and she's just helping me get them settled in and comfortble.'' he tell's them

''so are they Monica's?'' he asks him

''ah well I'll talk to you and tell you about them and everything later.'' he tells him

''okay.'' Joey says 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

''Alright well I should probably feed them soon.'' Chandler says

''ok well let me help.'' Lorelai says

''Alright!'' Joey says

''not you guy's I ment the kid's.'' Chandler tell's him and Ross

''oh well what are we suppossed to do?'' Joey asks him

''go out and leave!'' Chandler tell's them

''there's a few cans of speghetti o's and meatball's in the cabinet.'' Chandler tell's her

''okay hun.'' she says and walk's over to the kitchen and reach's up into the cabinet and get's 2 can's of speghetti's o's down and uses a can opener to open them and get's 2 bowl's down and out of another cabinet and pour's the speghetti o's into them and put's them into the microwave to heat them up then put's them on the table.

''okay kido's dinner time!'' Lorelai says

''come on Ang.'' Andrew says and takes her hand and takes her over to the table and help's her sit down then sit's next to her.

''becareful make sure you blow on it it's hot.'' Lorelai tell's them

Chandler makes some kool-aid and pours them each a glass and gives it to them

''thank you.'' Andrew says

''your welcome.'' Chandler says and wrap's his arm;s around Lorelai and kisses her

Rachel and Phobe come into the apartment.

''hey what's going on in here?'' Rachel asks

''ahh great just what I need more company okay would everyone besides Lorelai,Andrew, and Angie please leave my apartment go over to Rachel's apartment boy's.' Chandler tell's Joey and Ross and kicks them all out and shut's the door. 


End file.
